1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to keyboard folios to receive a tablet computer and add keyboard function to the tablet computer.
2. Related Art
Tablet computers or tablets, such as the Apple® iPad® tablet computer, have grown in popularity. Such tablet computers are often thin, rectilinear computers with a broad touch screen that can offer media viewing and user input through a graphical keyboard.
Tablet computers risk damage from dropping because their small size and light weight promote mobility and holding. Often, the tablet computer has a slim, streamline case that is aesthetically pleasing but difficult to grasp and hold. User's often supplement the tablet computer with a case or folio to protect the screen and the tablet computer. Such cases or folios can often enclose or envelope the back, edges, and front perimeter of the tablet computer. Other cases can grip or pinch the tablet computer.
Typing or keyed entry on the tablet computers can be difficult due to the lack of haptic or tactile response of the graphical keyboard, and the large amount of space required by the graphical keyboard leaves a small viewing area. User's often supplement the tablet computer with a wireless keyboard to facilitate typing or keyed entry. Such wireless keyboards can also be incorporated into the case or folio. Again, such cases or folios can often enclose or envelope the back, edges, and front perimeter of the tablet computer. Alternatively, such keyboards can have a tray to receive the tablet computer thereon.
Although such tablet computers come in competing sizes or families, such as with 7, 8 and 10 inch screens, or thereabouts, there is a variation in outer dimensions or sizes. The variation in size often means that folios or cases must be custom sized for a particular brand and model of tablet computer. Some users own more than one tablet having different brands and/or sizes of tablet computers.